1. Field of the Invention
The invention discloses a method of determining the ability of a vehicle to pass through a restricted gap in the roadway and a system of assisting the vehicle's driver for this purpose.
It finds particular application in the field of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a vehicle is being driven, there is likelihood that a restricted gap may be encountered on the roadway in the direction of travel. A gap of this type in the roadway may be, for example, a narrowing at road works, a tunnel, restricted headroom under a bridge or a parking space. The restriction may be formed by a limited width of the roadway and/or limited headroom and/or restricted length.
It was oftentimes difficult to determine whether the vehicle is able to pass through the restricted gap in the roadway without damage.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved system and method for determining whether the vehicle is able to pass through a restricted gap in a roadway.